UsUk Drabbles
by EclipsedDevil13
Summary: Some drabbles concering the UK and the US. Warning some language and sexual themes. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well I had a set of USUK fanfics so… Here they are! In drabble form. It's kind of nifty. Enjoy!

Warning: Mentions of hinted USUK and some crude Language

"Is this your whore, Alfred?" England's question stung, how could he think so little of Ann? Standing in front of my girl I glared at the man I use to consider my brother.

"How many times has she let you fuck her?" He asked, his green eyes curved in anger. Not because it was improper or the actions of a good gentlemen. No he didn't care about that.

What he did care about however was something much sicker. Something that was a terrible sin, Arthur thought I didn't know. How could I not? We had lived in the same house for Washington's sake!

Washington…. I hope they were able to get out. The damned redcoats had only caught me due to a bad choice on my part. George had warned me against it but I reassured him I'd be fine. He and Gilbert were not going to be happy with me when I got out of this.

If I got out of this: England had me, I doubt he'd let me out of his sight for even a moment.

Damned British. "Don't talk about her like that!" I growled, one hand clutched in Ann's. Her palm was damp with sweat. She was scared then again who wouldn't?

"It was just a question Lad" England's voice was sharp, like a blade. Now he was grinning, this couldn't be good. Even worse, it was directed at Ann.

"Miss… Ann was it?" Oh God above please watch over her! Ann, bless her soul, stood tall and proud, nodding.

"Do you think Alfred is a good man? Of heart and character? A man who defend you with his last breathe?"

"Yes of course" I couldn't help but smile. My Ann was so wonderful; it was nice that she thought so much of me.

The British Empire smiled as well.

"Your right, Alfred is a good man but," What happened next would haunt me for centuries to come. A trio of red coats appeared, grabbing a hold of me, pulling me away from my girl.

"Arthur! Please keep her out of this!" But he ignored me, the blonde Englishmen pulled out his pistol. Aiming it straight at my Ann.

"Please !" He ignored me. Ann said nothing, holding herself high. She glanced at me, her eyes holding so much love.

"You see Poppet, you can't have Alfred because he belongs to the British Empire." The he shot and I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello again! This one takes place in a different universe then the previous one, It's still during the revolutionary was though. Enjoy!

Warning: Possible Rape.

"They raised the bounty again."

Washington's warning seemed to echo through the camp. At least to the surrounding men who laughed.

"The redcoats really want you eh? What'd ya do? Bed a man's wife?" They all laughed again while I chuckled quietly. Washington's face was stone, he was worried. Only him, as well a few others knew why the British wanted me. I hadn't made love to some Lord's wife or something of that kind. They wanted me because if they me, they would win the war.

To my brother's in arms my name was Alfred Franklin Jones, but to the soon to be leaders of this nation and the British Empire I was America.

-/-

It was all going according to plan until we crossed into Pennsylvania. Shots rang out, smoke filled the air. I could barely see but I loaded my musket just like Gilbert taught me to. We fought but I before I knew it they had us surrounded. The damn redcoats had us surrounded us and I had a bad feeling they knew exactly who I was.

This was bad, this was very bad. The redcoats had chained my hands together so tight, they rubbed against my skin painfully, Making them raw and bleed. The again if I didn't try to pull out of them they probably wouldn't hurt, like that would happen.

The damned English tied me to the back of a wagon, making me walk all the way to my own hell. I wasn't even given any water or food. Sure Francis and Gilbert told me I wasn't like other people in my need for food. It was still painful though.

By the time we got to England's encampment, a fort near New York, I was exhausted. My body was starving and I was incredibly thirsty.

It seemed England wanted to see me as soon as possible because the moment we arrived a new group of Redcoats were there to greet us. The men all glared at me. I couldn't help but wonder how many of their friends or family I had killed.

While they dragged me to what was most certainly my death I prayed to God the cause wouldn't die with me.

They knocked on England's door which opened after a moment. My heart was thumping wildly; I really didn't want to die …. Or see Arthur.

The door opened to reveal my old care-taker, Arthur looked ragged, looking very much like he did during his pirate days, back when I was just a child. His eyes looked excited, immediately locking onto mine.

"We captured the rebel Sir." One of the redcoats reported. Arthur nodded

"Dismissed, thank you men." They all looked at one another questioningly.

"Sir, are you sure? This is a dirty re-" Arthur glared at the one who had spoken.

"Dismissed." He repeated his tone harsh. The redcoats ran, I would have laughed if my throat wasn't as dry as the sun. Once they were out of sight England pulled me into his room.

Stumbling from my exhaustion I would have fallen if Arthur hadn't caught me. The nation held me up while with one hand he caressed my face.

"My little colony," He purred. We were way to close for comfort. I could practically feel his sin.

"America, why are you being such a naughty boy?" I swallowed or at least tried to so I could answer to no avail. I could not speak.

"Aw have my men not cared for my little America? Don't worry, they'll be punished severely Poppet."

I actually felt bad for the regulars, England looked ready to kill.

He glanced at me again, a different look in his eyes. "Don't worry Alfred, I'll be gentle." In a flash he had me pinned to his bed.

"I missed you America," His head moved down to my neck his lips sucking and kissing at my skin. It was sin! This was wrong, unfortunately that didn't stop the moans that came from mouth.

Why did sin feel so good? Or was this just England? I didn't notice he was pulling down my pants until they were already off. Oh god, he's going to do _that. _

"England," I tried to speak, he just hushed me.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Alfred."

I wanted to speak out; if I let him do this how could he see I wanted to be independent?

I would be independent.

"England," I tried again, thankfully he actually stopped this time. Just in time for a series of knocks on his door. The Brit glared at the door.

"What?" He growled.

"The general's requesting your presence Sir." Oddly enough, the redcoat's voice sounded eerily familiar. It had some kind of foreign twinge to it. How odd, a Frenchmen fighting with the British.

England frowned, muttering a few choice curses under his breath. Thankfully he moved off me, even handed me my pants. The nation gave me a smile as well as a promise for more later. Silently I thanked whatever general needed Arthur at the moment. England opened the door to reveal two redcoats, one of them with a bloody blindfold around his eyes, Poor man.

The other stood tall and with a very familiar head of golden wavy locks.

No way….

England nodded at the men. "Thank you, dismissed Lads." The red coats smiled as England walked them. The moment he was out of sight, the blonde redcoat pulled off his hat to reveal a shower of golden hair. While the other ripped off the blind fold to reveal bright red eyes.

"France? Prussia?" The two of the three BTT members smiled.

"Bon Jour mon ami, You didn't think we would leave you with Angleterre, non?"

I couldn't help my smile as I ran over to them. (My pants back on) Prussia ruffled my hair, smiling.

In the past the white haired man had said I reminded him of his own little bruder, Ludwig. When I became independent, I was going to go to Germany and met Prussia's brother. Maybe we could be friends?

"How did-?" The duo just smiled. They were the bad touch trio after all. Hushing me, we made our way out of the encampment. It was surprisingly easy, even getting out with horses and supplies.

As we entered our own camp, I wondered if England had figured out his little colony was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This one takes place sometime in the early 2000's. Hope you enjoy!

Warning: Nothing to bad this time.

It was the Superbowl, one of America's favorite events of the year. The Superbowl brought his people together, sure on two different sides but it was all in good fun!

"Hey Buddy!" one of the fans called to him, completely dressed to represent his team.

"What team ya on?" Winking, America replied "The winning one!" The fan and his friends laughed, one tossed the young man a beer.

"See you at half time!" America called, sipping the beer. He had been hanging out with the gate crashers. They were always so happy and well drunk. They were fun, like Prussia France and Spain.

Now though it was time to go inside, it was almost time for his favorite part. Well one of them anyways: The singing of the national Anthem.

The young ex-colony made his way down to the field. Some of his people knew who he was, thus easy access to the field.

While America stood on the field with the city's mayor and some other official type people, a young woman strode forward. A mike in her hands as she began to sing into it.

The stadium grew quiet all at once.

Maybe it was her voice or maybe it was the lyrics, either way it sounded beautiful to the USA. It was nearing the end when another familiar voice joined in.

"O'er the land of the free and the home of the brave~~~"

What the? America turned around to find, surprisingly enough, England of all people.

'Why was he here? Did he come to watch the Superbowl with me?' The superpower grinned, running over to his ex-caretaker.

"England! Bro, whatcha doin here?" When the teen was about a foot away the Englishmen drew his sword, pressing its silver blade to America's throat. Arthur grinned.

"England? What are you doing?

"I'm here to make an announcement."

'Huh?' The young man thought

"Okay Bro…What's with the sword then? Cause to tell the truth bro it's FREAKIN ME OUT YO!"

"You see, my dear little colony, they won't take me seriously without it."

That's when America's red lights and sirens started going off. Something very bad was going to happen.

"What do you-"Quick as lightening England flipped the blade in his hands holing it blade first he slammed its golden hilt against the baby-blue eyed man, knocking him out instantly.

England grinned down at his 'colony' then picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Listen well Citizens of America! You are no longer part of what was the United States of America, You are all now citizens of the great British empire! America is a colony once more!"

Then he added quietly so if America was awake only he would have heard him "You're my little brother again Alfred, Your never leaving me again."

-/-

The united states of British America woke screaming, shaken and sweaty. He breathed deeply, looking to his side at his bed partner. Alfred couldn't help feeling a little disgusted.

England sat up, brushing his hair back with one hand asked

"The dream again?" America nodded.

"Come here Love." Wrapping his arms around the American, like he did when the colony was a small child, England consoled his lover.

"Poppet, how many times must I tell you that this 'revolutionary war' and 'USA' are just dreams? You have and always been my colony yes?"

The colony couldn't help but feel as though England was lying to him.


End file.
